Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus including a plurality of communication interfaces, a control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication protocols for devices on networks, mechanisms of device discovery, mechanisms of device installation, and specifications for various services such as printing and scanning are standardized with an increase in network compatible devices. The standardization has been expanded not only in networks but also in universal serial buses (USB). For example, there is USB Print Interface Class Internet printing protocol (IPP) protocol Specification (IPP USB Specification).
Techniques have been known in which host computers transmit print data pieces to printers using networks and USBs.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-62266 discusses that a printer and a host computer are connected with each other by a network. Further, it is discussed that if a network state is shifted to an off-line state during when the printer is receiving print data from the host computer, the printer starts to read and discard the print data and clears a reception buffer.
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-62266, data processing when the network state becomes the off-line state is described. The host computer which is a data transmission source can also grasp the network state. Thus, when the network state becomes the off-line state, the host computer can grasp a reason why data cannot be transmitted. Further, the host computer can grasp a reason why a response indicating completion of reception of the print data is not transmitted from the printer. Accordingly, the host computer can appropriately complete data transmission processing.
However, a reception apparatus for receiving data may stop data reception by reason of other than shifting of the network state to the off-line state. For example, when the reception apparatus determines that received data is uninterpretable, the reception apparatus may stop data reception in some cases. In such cases, if the reception apparatus does not transmit a reason why the reception apparatus stops data reception to the host computer, the host computer cannot confirm whether data is appropriately received by the reception apparatus. Thus, there is a possibility that the host computer cannot appropriately complete data transmission processing.